This study investigates the effect of recombinant human growth hormone on final adult height of children who do not meet the criteria of "classic" growth hormone deficiency. These children may have some degree of growth hormone deficiency and demonstrate severe growth retardation. Subjects accepted into this study were children or prepubertal teenagers who had height 2 SDs below the mean, who were in good health and had a normal growth hormone response to provocative testing. We studied six children at our center. Patients for the first year were either treated or untreated control. After the first year, they were randomized to a.d. vs t.i.d. treatment to be followed to final height. There is a sub-study in this protocol. Genentech is looking at growth hormone binding protein levels and at growth hormone receptor defects.